Harry potter
by Katy Sparow
Summary: Este es un cuento de romance


**Capítulo 1: Salida por la puerta ancha**

Una oscura neblina cruzaba cada uno de los rincones de las calles de la ciudad. En una de ellas, los faroles con una luz amarilla tenue, alumbraban los alrededores de un letrero que indicaba la calle a Privet Drive, en donde la casa #4 se encontraba a obscuras, excepto una ventana de la planta superior, en donde dos jóvenes veían con atención un mapa, uno de ellos de cabellera roja llamado Ron Weasly y su mejor amigo, de cabello negro, ojos verde y con una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, llamado Harry Potter.  
Estos, ocupaban su tiempo en investigar los recorridos que pudo hacer Tom Riddle en su juventud, ya que pronto emprenderían un largo viaje, del que querían asegurarse poder llegar sin desviarse. Harry, con alegría recordaba como sus amigos en su último día en el colegio le dijeron que no lo dejarían solo y que lo acompañarían a donde el tenía que ir para cumplir su misión. La misión que comenzó el antiguo director de su colegio, Albus Dumbledore, y que ahora le tocaba a él concluir, solo él y sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, eran los únicos que sabían de la existencia de los Horcrux de Lord Voldemort y que era necesario destruirlos antes de enfrentarse a él.  
La cara que puso tío Vernon al verlo llegar antes de la fecha y peor aun, acompañado de los extraños amigos que el tanto criticaba, nunca la olvidaría, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sus tíos armaron tal berrinche que si ellos fueran magos, la casa hubiera volado en mil pedazos, pero fue apaciguado afortunadamente por la paciencia del Profesor Lupin y Sr. Weasley quienes acompañaron a Ron y Harry a la casa de sus tíos. Ellos le dijeron que para mayor seguridad era mejor que uno de sus amigos se quedara y que el día en que Harry cumpliera los 17 años llegaría por ellos.

Esas ultimas semanas con Ron en la casa de sus tíos, fueron las mejores que él hubiera tenido en esa casa, a pesar que ellos les ignoraban, no les importaba y podían moverse libremente en la casa y recibir continuamente las cartas de Hermione, que les prometió unírseles en la madriguera, y de la familia de Ron quienes constantemente les enviaban alimentos y notas para saber si se encontraban bien, a demás de ser visitado semanalmente por un miembro de la orden del fénix.

Esa noche los amigos estudiaban algunos de los probables sitios en los que Voldemort podría haber escondido sus horcrux; el cuarto de Harry había sufrido ciertos cambios mágicos con la llegada de Ron, el Profesor Lupin y el Sr. Weasley habían agrandado un poco la habitación para acomodar otra cama y un escritorio más grande del que tenía anteriormente. Ya cansados Ron se recostó en su cama frotándose los ojos con fuerza y Harry se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la ventana.

-otra noche llena de neblina- comentó Harry con una nota de amargura en la voz.

-Bueno, era de esperarse, desde que los dementores atacan las ciudades muggles, esta lleno de esa desesperanza - comento Ron entre un largo bostezo.

-Si, espero acabar pronto con esto, la gente no puede vivir así- Harry golpeo fuertemente con su puño el marco de la ventana.

-Cálmate Harry, y es "lo acabaremos", recuerda que no iras solo, aunque no quieras, iremos contigo-

Harry miró fijamente a su amigo –Gracias Ron, realmente no se si quiera ponerlos en peligro, ustedes ya han hecho bastante, todos estos años...-

-por eso mismo amigo, no te dejaremos, hemos estado juntos en esto desde el principio y no nos acobardaremos ahora- dijo Ron firmemente.

Harry miró nuevamente hacia el vidrio, en el instante en que una lechuza cruzaba el cielo hacia su ventana. Rápidamente la abrió y está entro como una flecha posándose en el respaldo de la silla en la que Harry había estado sentado momentos antes, era blanca con los ojos ambimarinos, su leal Hedwig, llevaba amarrada una carta en una de sus patas, que extendió a su dueño para que pudiera tomarla.

Harry desató la carta y le dio un poco de sus chucherías favoritas como agradecimiento. Y está le pellizco cariñosamente su mano.

-Es de Hermione- comento Harry al tomar la carta entre sus manos.

-Bueno ¡Ábrela! ¿Qué dice?- dijo Ron emocionado. Harry miró atentamente a su amigo y sonrió al verlo. Harry abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta para que su amigo oyera también.

_Queridos Harry y Ron:_

_  
__ Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que los tíos de Harry no les hagan pasar mal sus vacaciones._

_  
__Estuve leyendo el profeta (como espero que también lo hayan hecho ustedes) y todavía no saben si abrirán el colegio este año. La comisión académica del ministerio aun no ha tomado una decisión, aunque no volvamos este año, me apena que los demás alumnos se queden sin estudiar en Hogwarts._

_  
__Les escribía para comentarles que mañana iré a la madriguera y pasado mañana iré por ustedes junto con el Profesor Lupín y el Sr. Weasley como a las 10 am. he leído muchos libros con respecto a nuestra misión y me imagino que ustedes también, cuando estemos reunidos pondremos en común nuestros avances y realizaremos un plan._

_  
__Bueno nos vemos en dos días. Besos y Abrazos__  
__ Hermione._

-Bueno, pues se nota que no ha perdido el tiempo- habló Ron

-Eso creo, casi olvido que pronto cumpliré años, pero lo que más me alegra es dejar esta casa para siempre- Comentó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, Lanzándose hacia su cama.

-En La Madriguera, serás bien recibido amigo, eres como de la familia-

-Lo se, gracias Ron, pero no se si será lo más prudente quedarme con ustedes...- comentó Harry –Después de la boda de tu hermano, iré al valle de Godric y luego en busca de los horcrux, no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo y no quisiera poner en peligro a tu familia-

-Oye, recuerda que en mi casa estarás seguro, con toda una familia de magos rodeándote, a demás, lo que realmente me preocupa es ¿cómo vamos a salir de casa sin que sospechen?- comento Ron sosteniéndose la barbilla. –Tenemos que idearnos un buen plan-

-Si, tienes razón, ya estando en tu casa será un poco difícil. Bueno, aunque creo que nadie se opondrá para que vaya al valle de Godric-

-Eso espero. Cuando nos reunamos con Hermione podremos idearnos un buen plan. Aunque dudo que nos dejen solos-

-Si, eso estaba pensando, creo que primero debemos aprobar nuestros exámenes de aparición, y así poder escaparnos sin que se den cuenta-

-Bueno eso no es ningún problema, cumples los 17 en dos días, así que podemos hacer el examen el siguiente día en el ministerio-

-¿Necesariamente tiene que ser ahí?- preguntó Harry con un rostro molesto.

-Si, ¿Por qué haces esa cara?-

-No quiero encontrarme con Rufus Scrimguor, recuerda que él espera que le de información sobre lo que hacíamos el Prof. Dumbledore y yo la noche que fue asesinado. Eso sin contar que quiere que sea su pantalla publicitaria para decir "lo bien que el ministerio está actuando en contra de los mortífagos y sus planes"-

-Había olvidado ese detalle, bueno ya veremos que nos inventamos para eso. Por ahora creo que es mejor que descansemos, mañana tenemos que levantar todo de tu cuarto y arreglarlo para el viaje-

-Si tienes razón, creo que es mejor que descansemos, pero... ahora que lo pienso..., ¿Ron, tus padres no saben nada sobre la relación que hubo entre Ginny y yo verdad?- preguntó Harry levantándose inmediatamente de la cama.

-Pues... no lo se, no creo que Ginny les haya dicho algo- dijo Ron sentándose a la orilla de su cama.

-Me dará mucha pena estar cerca de ella y no poder abrazarla, ni besarla- Harry bajo la mirada y caminó nuevamente hacia la ventana. –Sabes, siento mucho haber terminado con ella, pero no quisiera que le hicieran daño por mi culpa-

-Lo se amigo, y creo que ella lo entiende. Es muy fuerte, no te preocupes-

-No se si estar bajo el mismo techo sea lo más prudente... ahhh como odio a Voldemort- golpeando nuevamente el marco de la ventana –Todos los que están cerca de mi están muriendo, mis padres, Sirius, Dumbledore...- Harry sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón el Horcrux falso y lo apretó con fuerza en su mano. –Lo mataré, juro que vengaré todas estas muertes-

-Vamos cálmate- dijo Ron levantándose y acercándose a su amigo para darle unas palmadas en la espalda –Cuando todo esto termine tu y Ginny podrán estar juntos y ser muy felices o quizá puedan volver antes de lo que esperas.-

-Eso espero Ron. Mejor descansemos nos aguarda un largo día mañana-

Era increíble la manera en que sus cosas estaban esparcidas, pasaron todo el día acomodando ropa en los baúles, recogiendo libros, pergaminos, plumas, limpiaron la jaula de Hedwig y Pig, la lechuza de Ron, revisaron cada unos de los rincones del cuarto, al anochecer ya tenían todo casi listo, y Harry pensó que era hora de despedirse de sus tíos.

Aunque ellos le habían hecho la vida imposible por años, Harry pensó en las palabras que años atrás Dumbledore le había dicho: "ellos te acogieron, cerrándose la protección mágica que comenzó con la sangre de tu madre y sellándose con el único pariente vivo que tenia ella, tu Tía.", así que, después de la cena, se acerco a ellos.

Harry suspiró hondo agarrando valor y dijo: -Heeemm, ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?-

Vernon y Petunia Dursley, se miraron simultáneamente, intrigados por lo que Harry quería decirles, Tío Vernon movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y Harry prosiguió.

-Este... pues... quiero agradecerles el que me hayan tenido en su casa por todos estos años. Mañana vienen por nosotros y pueden estar tranquilos, por que ya no volveré, así que no quería irme sin despedirme. Y pues... gracias-

Al terminar Harry no espero ninguna respuesta, subió las escaleras con Ron detrás de él y se encerraron en el cuarto.

-Bueno creo que ya estamos listos para partir- Ron le sonrió

-Si, creo que ya estamos listos, mejor terminamos de acomodar lo que nos falta y nos vamos a dormir, mañana será un gran día- Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja y una emoción inundo todo su cuerpo, mañana se marchaba y no volvería nunca más.

Los amigos se vistieron temprano y bajaron a desayunar. Después de eso, cada uno fue bajando sus cosas. Harry nunca pensó tener tanto, y como ya no volvería, fue muy minucioso en buscar en cada rincón para no dejar nada. Cuando faltaban 15 minutos para las 10:00 am. Todas sus cosas ya estaban en la puerta de la casa, Harry y Ron se acomodaron en las escaleras para esperar, cuando la voz de tía petunia les interrumpió.

-Harry ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

Muy sorprendido e intrigado, Harry asintió y se fue con su tía hacia la salita. Lanzándole a Ron una mirada de sorpresa.

-Siéntate por favor –

Harry obedeció y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea. Mientras su tía se acomodaba en el sillón que estaba a la par.

-Se que te sorprende el que quiera hablarte ahora, pero... hay algunas cosas que quiero decirte, más bien quiero darte esto- y tía petunia le dio a Harry un cofre de color café muy viejo y gastado –perteneció a tu madre, ella guardaba muchas cosas ahí, cartas de tu padre, recortes, recuerdos de los años de colegio y bien... pues creo que te gustaría tenerla-

Harry tomó el cofre entre sus manos, sentía una extraña sensación en su estomago y en su pecho. Poco a poco lo abrió y encontró algunas cartas, recortes, tarjetas. Recuerdos que su madre conservaba y que ahora su tía le entregaba.

-Yo... no se... como agradecerte esto...- y lentamente levanto la mirada hacia su tía que en ese momento derramaba una lagrima por su mejilla.

-Escucha, yo se que no te he hablado de tu madre en todo este tiempo. Nosotras no nos llevamos muy bien desde que descubrió que era... tu sabes, pero antes de eso éramos muy buenas amigas. Solo quería decirte eso y...-

En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó, tía Petunia se levantó rápidamente del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, Harry tardó un momento en recuperarse, hasta que escuchó la voz del Sr. Weasley que saludaba.

-Buenos días... venimos por Ron y Harry...-

Harry se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia la entrada, en donde vio a Ron, Lupin, Hermione y al Sr. Weasley que tomaban las maletas para subirlas a un carro que estaba parqueado en la entrada de la casa y que dos hombres se acercaban a ellos para ayudarles con lo demás.

-Bueno, quiero agradecerle por haber permitido que Ron se quedara con Harry, y... pues... ya nos retiramos. Fue un gusto Sra. Dursley- habló el Sr. Weasley

-Se que para usted no fueron agradables nuestras visitas, pero no debe preocuparse más, espero que no volvamos a molestarla, mucho gusto y gracias Sra. Dursley.- Dijo Lupin tendiéndole la mano a tía petunia, y para sorpresa de Harry ella le correspondió el saludo.

-Este... Adiós y gracias- habló Ron

-Adiós- dijo Hermione por último y salieron de la casa.

Harry era el último, miró a su tía y vio reflejados en sus ojos un sentimiento que jamás ella le había inspirado.

-¡Vamos Harry!- le gritó Ron desde el automóvil negro que estaba parqueado

-Yo... este... Gracias- dijo Harry y en un repentino impulso se acercó a ella y la abrazó, lo sorprendente de esto, fue que tía Petunia correspondió el abrazo y lloró mucho sobre el hombro de Harry

-cuídate mucho y principalmente, mantente vivo Harry- dijo tía petunia entre sollozos.

-Gracias tu también, adiós- y Harry dio media vuelta y se alejo de la casa en la que por años había sufrido, donde tuvo mil experiencias desagradables, maltratos, gritos, humillaciones.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le dijo Ron sorprendido desde la puerta del carro, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Creo... que nos hemos perdonado- dijo Harry con una sonrisa y subió junto a su amigo al automóvil que los llevaría fuera de Privet Drive para siempre.


End file.
